Thoughts, An Explanation, A Hug and A Saying
by I Hide My Pain Behind A Smile
Summary: Helen thinks about her past and the good old days intil Will joins her at the top of the Sanctuary, they talk about The Night in Will's childhood, what happens when Will is confronted with his past, Drabble.


Helen Magnus looked over across Old City and smiled, it was always beautiful at night, even more so after the rain, the rain had only just stopped bucketing down, though the sky looked like it was ready for more. She wrapped her nightgown tighter around herself against the wind, she turned to look over the river, the water crashing against the banks, the sound was comforting to her, Ashley death still haunted her, hanging over her head like a storm cloud, she felt ashamed, it was all her fault, she had led Ashley and Henry right into the jaws of The Cabal, without thinking, not bothering to call to see if they were ok as she went looking for the Source Blood, so immersed in the city of the old Vampires, having 4 of The 5 together, their brilliant minds thinking alike. Helen thought back to the days in 1800's, The Five working together at Oxford, exploring science to lengths no others had even dreamt of. She smiled, remembering the nights they'd spent around a fire, John sitting next to her, his arms wrapped around her, as comforting as could be, Nikola being as arrogant as ever, sitting by the fire in a armchair, James and Nigel laughing about some joke Nigel had picked up in pub. Those had been the easy days, before she had become Head of The Sanctuary Network, before she had had Ashley, before she'd met Will.

"Helen" A voice sounded from the doorway, she turned to see Will.

"Helen?" She asked.

"Sorry, Magnus" He muttered, "I didn't think you'd be up here, I thought you'd be down in your office finishing your paperwork from this morning, I heard you got a big pile"

She nodded, "I did, I finished it about half an hour ago" She looked away from him and out over the river again, "It's beautiful up here isn't it?" She asked.

He nodded, "Yer but I still have that fear or heights"

"Understandable" She replied, "You always were"

"What happened that night?"He asked, "How come you couldn't save my mother?"

"Your mother loved you so much, She couldn't bear to see you hurt, she tried everything to keep you safe, she knew the creature was after her, she knew it was closing in on her too, She called me and asked for my help, I tried everything to keep her safe, she refused to leave her home though, I lost 2 of my people that night, the other was severely hurt, she is now head of the Australian Sanctuary" She told him, her voice soft.

He nodded, "Thanks for telling me that, Magnus"

"No problem" She smiled over at him, "Why did you want to know all of a sudden?"

He shrugged, "I found a picture of her this morning, I was just curious"

She squeezed his arm, "Curiosity can be a sin, Will" She smiled, sadly at him as she began to walk towards the door and off the roof.

"Magnus" He called as she walked down the stairs, she looked back up at him, "Yes, Will"

"Why did you try to help her?"

"I believe in peace, Will, helping people is the only thing that gets me past everyday" She smiled sadly up at him again, "Living for 158 years has it's curses, watching people grow old and die while you stay exactly the same, it isn't easy, helping is what gives me the will to go on even though it can be hard, I believe that every life has a value and that each should be preserved equally, she was just a person looking for help and I was the one to offer it, she was so brave, your mother, I learnt so much from her"

He came to stand beside her, "I... Thank you so much"

Helen smiled, "No need for thanks"

Will pulled her into a hug, much to her shock, he felt her go tense but after a moment she softened and hugged him back, she stroked his hair reassuringly, "A wise person once told me to never fear what happened in the past because that's exactly what it is, the past" She whispered, "I hoped by me telling you this that you would let go of that part of your life and focus on the present, you have so much potential, Will, I hope you see that"

**Hayy.**

**Please tap that little button down the bottom and review, welcoming criticism, I want to improve my writing to make an easier read for my readers. **

**REVEIW... if you want me to continue writing this story, if not, I'll finish it as a One-shot.**

**Thanks.**

**M.**


End file.
